Rush Hour-Fairy Tail Style!
by Ahsoka4
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia,a loyal and dedicated police officer teams up with the reckless and louthmouth, Detective Natsu Dragneel, to rescue the Croncus Ambassador Carla's daughter, Wendy Marvell, who has been kidnapped, while also trying to arrest a dangerous crime lord who calls himself Hades.


Chapter 1

It was a dark night over at the harbor over in the small fishing town of Hargeon at 8:39 pm. Somewhere around an old warehouse, criminal actives were taking place without anybody's knowledge. An priceless artifact that was a the shape of a sword wielding warrior made of glass was being lowered at the dock.

However, there was a lot more being smuggled than just the glass warrior stature. The objects being smuggled were priceless artifacts that had been stolen from the capital city of Crocus, including ceramics, glass paintings and huge statues.

These criminals were transporting the artifacts on ships they were on and locking them up in large wooden crates. What these criminals were doing with the artifacts was due to these artifacts being worth a load of money, they tended to sell them to the highest bidder, mainly treasure hunters or obsessed collectors who want to add these artifacts to their collection.

Little were these criminals unaware was that they were being spied on. The disappearance of these artifacts didn't go unnoticed by the police and for years 14 years they have been trying to capture these criminals who have been stealing artifacts and trading them in the criminal underworld.

It almost seemed these criminals would never get, that is until they assigned Detective Lucy Heartfilia to assign the case. Taking a small risk, Lucy disguised herself as a statue so that she can be taken with the cargo goods and put a tracker on herself so that the police can verify her location.

The plan was working out since Lucy verified her location to the cops that they were at the port of Hargeon. They wasted no time getting there and all they needed to do was wait for Lucy's signal.

Sneaking away from the cargo goods, Lucy dressed herself in black as she snuck around the port, making her way to the ship. She was very eager to capture the criminal in charge of this whole smuggling operation. He was a dangerous mob boss criminal who went by the codename: Hades.

Capturing Hades was the reason why Lucy took this case on. About 3 years ago, her partner, Meredy, had gotten involved in trying to find the location of the smuggled goods and the criminal mob boss, Hades. She came very close, but she was killed when her cover was blown. Meredy had been shot several times and her body was delivered at the police's doorstep. Ever since then, Lucy vowed to capture Hades and make sure Meredy got justice.

Lucy could see from the harbor as she looked up at the ship and recognized one of the criminals who was a dangerous assassin named Cobra. Being carefully, Lucy snuck aboard the ship as she took down a couple of Hades men, knocking them out cold. She knew wherever Cobra was, Hades was bound to be nearby.

Getting through the guards was easy for Lucy. Not only was she well trained at the police academy, she had been trained in 11 different martial arts to become the detective that she was.

Taking most of the dangerous guards out, Lucy was starting to get close to the top of the ship level where Cobra was. Before she could get to the third level, a door opened and reacting quickly, Lucy jumped into a open window and the guard did not take notice and casually passed by.

Seeing as she was inside the ship, Lucy continued to make her way and spotted a ladder that would take her straight to Cobra. Making sure not to make a sound, she opened up the top quietly and saw Cobra was within her sight.

"Don't move!" Lucy shouted, catching Cobra and another bodyguard by surprise. As they raised their hands up, Lucy kept her gun pointed at them as she got her microphone to contact her police friends. "I'm in position. Move in."

Cobra grinned at Lucy as he held his hands up. "I don't know how you manage to find us, but I gotta admit, you're real gutsy. Sort of reminds me of a cop I tortured painfully."

Lucy started at Cobra angrily, knowing she was referring to Meredy. "You'd be smart not to mention her. Now that I have you, where's Hades?"

"Oh, you want Hades, huh," Cobra laughed menacingly. "Who knows where he is? He can here, there and everywhere."

Moving closer slowly, Lucy replied, "I'm not playing games, Cobra. Tell me where he is."

Walking back slowly, Cobra answered, "If you want to know where Hades is, you're going to have to catch me to find out." Being quick, Cobra pushed the bodyguard towards Lucy as he made a run for it.

The bodyguard was about to attack Lucy, but she dealt with the guy in two punches. She ran over where Cobra ran off to and saw he was below the ship, having to jump off from the top. Lucy did the same as she continued to chase after him.

In order to buy time for Cobra to escape, the bodyguard took notice of Lucy and began to shoot at her. Lucy took cover in the pile of crates to avoid being shot at. But as soon as the police began to arrive, most of the criminals began to retreat.

Now that she was clear out in the open, Lucy ran after Cobra, who was headed towards the dock. Before she could even get there, a large metal crate was being pushed towards her by one of the criminals using a forklift to crush her.

Using her martial arts skills, Lucy leapt up to the top and pulled herself up, nearly avoiding being crushed by the metal crate. Going to the other side, she got the jump on the criminal using the forklift and kicked him right off, gave him a few punches and handcuffed him to the forklift.

Running over to the docks, Lucy saw Cobra getting away on a speedboat. She try to take aim, but knew it would be pointless. Cobra was far out of range as he escaped, costing her chance to capture Hades.

Seeing her police friends arrive to arrest the other criminals and secure the stolen goods, Lucy gave her report to her boss on her microphone. "Cobra got away."

Despite failing to capture the criminal that murdered her friend and partner, Lucy knew all that was important was that she manage to retrieve all of the stolen artifacts, dealing a crushing blow to Hades' criminal empire.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I would like to confirm that I do not own the film, "Rush Hour", as it is the property of film director, Brett Ratner. Also I do not own "Fairy Tail" as well since that happens to be property of Hiro Mashima**

 **Notice: Just to verify, this is based off the "Rush Hour" films, except I thought it would be more interesting if Lucy got into the role as Lee as a badass, instead of being a stereotype as the manga tends to depict her at times. I got inspiration to do this kind of story after reading the new manga, "Fairy Tail: City Hero, where they are depicted as cops. I do hope you enjoy this version of the story and I'm looking forward to hearing your reviews.**


End file.
